


Poor Mimete

by Midnightcat1



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen, Sailor Moon S
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 09:07:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18280055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Sailor Moon S anime. A smile formed on Mimete's face after a rock concert.





	Poor Mimete

I never created Sailor Moon.

 

A smile formed on Mimete's face after a rock concert. Everything appealed to her. Music. Other enthusiasts. The handsome singer. She began to blush. That was when Mimete remembered something and blinked repeatedly.

''Pure Heart Crystals! I forgot to collect Pure Heart Crystals!'' 

Mimete began to frown. She imagined the other Witches 5. Their happy expressions. Their words about her failing to find Pure Heart Crystals. Mimete was already distressed. She wasn't willing to discover cruel words. 

Mimete never viewed the Witches 5 in a lab. Another smile materialized. Mimete approached a bed and fell on it. She winced after the Witches 5 performed karaoke in high-pitched tones. 

 

THE END


End file.
